High resolution printing offers many image quality advantages. However, many marking engines have trouble handling thin lines in high resolution images for printing. One limitation in the currently available system is the lack of finer control of thin line growth. For example, with lower resolution input and higher resolution output, the thin line growth is still performed on the lower resolution and does not take advantage of the high resolution output capability.